It's Back......
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: A new force has arisen from the past, and only Sara can confront it....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD. If you DID sue me, all you'd get is just a couple pennies and some jean lint.   
AN: I got this idea on a road trip to NWM. I really hope you like it. I got the hint that more of you wanted a sequel with 'For the Sake of Another', but I didn't have any ideas. I have lots more for the were-Sara though. Read on!  
  
It's Back.....part 1by Ly the werewolf  
  
Amidst all the ritualistic chaos of highschool, one student walked absent-mindedly through the kid-filled hallways. Stopping at her locker, Sara Goodman shoved her textbooks and binders in the empty space, grabbing for new ones. " *sigh*....End of the day. One of my favorite parts of school!" She mused. After she got all of her necessary supplies, she gently closed her locker and clicked the lock shut, twisting the knob a few times out of habit. As soon as she turned around, she came face-to-face with someone she didn't like very much. " AAHH!!" Sara landed on the ground, very ungracefully on her backside. When she looked up, she was met with the evil eye of the local school bully.   
" Hey, why dont'cha watch where you're going, you dumb bitch!" He hollared. Sara rose to her feet and sneered at the boy.   
" Yeah, well, why dont'cha get some glasses?" She retorted. She wasn't in the mood. Before the loud-mouthed teenager could respond with more verbal threats, an off-duty teacher wandered over.   
" Okay, break it up, you two! Do you want an after-school detention?"Both shook their head no. " Just what I thought. Now run along home!" With that, the teacher trotted off, back to her classroom. The larger teen spat at Sara.   
" I'll get you, Goodman. You, and your dorky-ass little brother, too. You'll pay for what you did." After his threats, he turned around and walked away, chatting to his goons. The young teen rolled her eyes, and headed for the exit.   
" Me-OW..."   
  
Sara happily hummed a tune as she walked along the familiar path home. Tony and Flint were most likely home now; savouring the sweet rewards of surviving yet another day of school. Oh, how she envied Flint and her brother....so carefree, no pasts to haunt them....Sara shook her head. Even though it happened over six months ago, the horrifying journey and experiance of being the Fabled Were-Sara called to her every day. They arose in her dreams, laughing and taunting her, offering a frightening variety of 'what-ifs'.... " I wish I could see Murlock right now." After they kissed that fateful night, Sara and Murlock Holmes, a fellow time detective, grew noticably closer. Mostly just a bit of cuddling, though. Even though Murlock spent his adolescant years admiring Sara from afar, now that they were together, both were shy and confused on what to do. She would just have to let time take it's course.  
" Hey, Goodman!"   
" Huh?!" A startled Sara whirled around, only to see the arrogent bully she met earlier. He balled up a fist,and began pounding it into his other open hand.   
" I told you I'd get you, Goodman. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do..." He trailed off of his sentence. Suddenly, about ten more guys, roughly his height and weight, popped out of the shadows, every single face sneering at the frightened young girl.   
" No....no..please, stay away from me..." she begged. None of them listened: all of them continued their merciless march of death, regardless of her cries. What seemed effortlessly to them, Sara was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley, kicking and screaming.   
" Hold 'er down, you ass-rammers!" the lead bully shouted, as he began to punch Sara repeatedly, all over her body.   
" No! Please! Stop it!" Her screams and pleas for help became muffled and garbled; she could feel her mouth filling with blood. Suddenly, just as he was about to take another shot, Sara felt a surge of power and adrenaline rush through her viens. She screamed, and tossed her captors off and sent them flying like ragdolls. Everyone backed away, eyeing her suspiciously. Sara leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Suddenly, she screamed again, this time falling to the ground in agony. What tranpired next was all a blur. All she could remember was feeling the joy of seeing all of them try to run, but they were just to slow.....  
  
Almost an hour later, she came to. Sara weakly opened her eyes; the sunlight was blinding. She mustered up enough strength to roll onto her back. She blinked again, and shifted her body uncomfortably. Her clothes were wet." That's funny," she weakly spoke. " It doens't look like it rained..." When she looked down at her yellow shirt and lavender cargos, she suddenly wished it had. Nearly every single garment that she wore was soaked with blood. She gasped, and jumped up onto her feet. Sara's face went even more pale at the sight before her: every single guy who attacked her were now strewn all across the alley: in parts. Arms, legs, even the occasional head decorated the dark alleyway like some sick Hallowe'en joke. Hot tears streamed down her face; she knew better than anyone what just happened. Not missing a heartbeat, she ran over to one of the bullies. He was wearing a rather stylish trenchcoat, and, well, since all of her clothes were covered in blood, she promptly removed it and put it on herself. Eyeing her surroudings, she ran off into the noonday sun.   
  
Flint Hammerhead merrily sat down at the kitchen table, preparing himself for a meal that could feed the entire peacekeeper army. He grabbed an entire cooked chicken and stuffed it in his mouth, spitting out the bones afterwards. Tony sweatdropped and leaned over to Flint's father, Rocky Hammerhead. " Uh, are you sure he's not part squirrel, or something?" Rocky looked confused, ( for a granite hammer, anyway...) and questioned him back.   
" Whaddya mean? Nope! He's 100% caveboy!" The young teen rolled his eyes.   
" No, I mean, look at his cheeks! He looks like a squirrel foreging for food!" The hammer was silent.   
" What's a squirrel?" Tony fell to the ground.   
" Nevermind....." Suddenly, the front door could be heard being swung open and slammed shut, followed by a great deal of cursing, crying and shuffling around. Dr. Goodman, who just walked in, glanced up to greet his niece home.  
" Hi Sa--OH MY GOD!!!" He yelled. The sight before him brought Tony, Flint, Rocky and the other time shifters over to the front door. There stood Sara, covered in blood, her clothes torn and shredded. Dirt and tears smeared her face, as she struggled to keep herself in check. Out of the crowd of time shifters, Lupie (remember him?) squirmed his way out and approached Sara. She backed away defensivly; she knew he could sense what was wrong. The tiny wolf sniffed her pant leg, and backed away in shock.   
" What....what is it, Lupie.....?" Sara managed to choke out. Lupie sighed, his voice beginning to crack.   
" I'm afraid," he began. " That 'it's' back."  
" That 'what's' back?" Lupie turned a cold eye to Tony.   
" Why, the Fabled Were-Sara, of course. It's back....."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sumimasan!! Sorry, I just didn't have any ideas. Well, you know what to do. Comments, questions, flamers can go f**k themselves, send 'em all in to either kaarons@home.com or just in the review. It'll be read and regarded either way. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fill in the blanks.  
AN: Yeah! More wonderful reviews! Stop it though, you people are making me blush! *^_^* But seriously, I greatly appreciate all of your comments and critisism. Bless you all!  
PS- This is for Matt: Of course! You're more than welcome to use Lupie. As long as you don't butcher or berate him, dat's cool! Go for it, and I'll watch for your fic!  
  
It's Back.....part 2by Ly the werewolf  
  
Normally, the tiny shack labled 'The Bureau of Time and Space' is usually empty. Today, though, it was filled from officials who had flown in from all around the world. Inside, Dr. Goodman hustled and bustled around, despretly trying to recieve some sort of human contact with his niece, Sara. Ever since that afternoon when she came home, covered in blood, he was forced to make several calls to the different stations around the globe. Dr. Gillian Grey, feeling some sort of sympathy, requested the best biological engineers from the bureau to come and preform tests on his ailing niece. Now, he was having second thoughts.   
  
" Dr. Goodman, when can we see Sara? What's wrong with her?" Flint Hammerhead, the youngest time detective in the business, tugged on his care-takers' pantleg. Bernard looked down at his dwarfish companion. He kneeled down and put a trembling hand on his shoulder.   
" Flint," He sighed. " Do you remember, about six months ago, what Lupie did to Sara?" The young boy nodded thoughtfully. " Well, you know how a time shifters' 'spell' usually wears off once the effect is reversed by the time shifter?" He nodded once more. " Well, when Lupie and the rest of us thought that Sara's lycanthropy was gone, we were wrong. It's coming back." Rocky, who was more or less off in the background, had been listening to their conversation. Flint sniffed back a tear.  
" Dad?"  
" Yes, son?"  
" Is Sara gonna be alright?"  
" I don't know, m'boy, but I wish I knew..."  
  
Ever since his sister was taken in for testing, Tony Goodman had become rather cold and anti-social. While Flint would hang out with the time shifters, and his Uncle Bernie would help with the testing, so Tony was left brooding in a dark corner. Tony's large brown eyes followed a group of doctors as they walked down the hallway to the lab downstairs. Everyone had been given strict orders to stay away from the lab until the testing was complete. Not like he cared; he was worried about his sister. They were ferternal twins; any pain that she felt, he felt it as well. The whole thing had been dismissed as being a psycho-schematic state of mind, but he knew better. Suddenly, a voice interuppted his train of thought. " Tony," His eyes darted up.   
" Huh?"  
" Down here, boy." Tony sneered.   
" Oh, it's *you*." And promptly turned away. His current visitor, Lupie, sat down on his haunches.   
" Look, boy," he started. " If you think that moping around and being mad at everyone is going to make Lady Sara feel any better, you're wrong." The young boy glanced over at Lupie at the mention of his sister's name.   
" I'm not moping!" He snorted. " I'm just....thinking! Yeah! What's wrong with thinking?!" The time shifter smiled.   
" I bet I know what you're thinking about." The challenge brightened him up a bit. A small smirk crept its way up onto his face.   
" Try me."   
" You are thinking about....your sister, Lady Sara. You're also thinking about me. You're very angry at me for all the pain and suffering I'm causing her. You want bad things to happen to me, because you and I know that deep down, m'lady will never be the same. She will remain a werewolf until the day she dies. There is also a chance she could pass this onto her children. " Tony's face was emotionless.   
" Go on."  
" You're also thinking about Murlock Holmes, and the female time shifter that follows him around, aren't you? You're thinking about how angry he makes you, that your sister gets all the attention, yet, you've never had a girl like you before. Not to mention his fairly large ego annoys you greatly. "  
" ....."  
"And you also think that I'm about as loving and caring as Uglinators' mother, right? You think I'm cruel, heartless and insensitive for not doing anything about this. Well, let me fill you in on a little secret, boy." Lupie's voice lowered itself into a small whisper, one so faint Tony had to lean forward to hear. " I *do* feel bad. I feel terrible. I feel as if all the spirits of the night and day have cursed me for all eternity. My soul is damned, and tainted, for now I am to wander the shadows as demons from below feast on my pain and suffering. " The young Goodman backed away, a bit frightened at the time shifter's intensity.   
" Woah, calm down there, Lupie--"  
" Hush, boy, and hear me out!" Silence. " Every single thing that happens to m'lady Sara will affect me as well. I have taken it upon myself to teach her how to control, and one day utilize, her powers. I will be her teacher, and she my pupil. I will now follow along on missions, as mistress Get-A-Long and the robot bird do. Accept me now, boy, for I have revealed my feelings." More silence. " Well, was I right?" Tony rose from his seat and walked a few steps down the hallway.   
" C'mon," he said, his voice flat and monotonous. " Let's go and ask Uncle Bernie if we can see Sara yet. " Lupie closed his large black eyes and sighed, with no choice but to rise and follow the young teen down the dark, endless hallway.   
  
Somewhere nearby, a single figure watched the tiny building intensly, as if expecting it to do something. The figure suddenly took off into the shadows, it's large cape billowing softly in the nighttime breeze. Although one single, ivory-like fang could be seen in even the darkest of nights....  
  
______________________________________  
  
Well, I hope I don't have to explain who the figure is! If you don't know, get out of this fanfic section right now! Since I'm gonna have Thanksgiving and Thursday off, I'll try to make the chapters longer. This story is just an info fic, basically. The REALLY good stuff is when this is done, so....I think I'll just keep you all in agonizing suspense. Ja ne!!  
Ly the werewolf 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD. If I did, then the show would be called Ly the Time Detective. So there. :P  
AN: SUMIMASAN!!! I am SO sorry this part is so late! So....much....homework.....*gack*  
  
It's Back.......part 3by Ly the werewolf  
  
The lights were very bright; too bright to be comfortable, anyway. People dressed in white lab coats, adorned with rubber gloves, sharp, surgical instruments, and needles that shone like silver. The walls were plain white, all four of them, and the room stunk of antisceptic spray. Sara Goodman half-opened her eyes and inspected the room she was currently in. She recognized it - the bio wing of the underground lab. She was in the testing room.   
' What am I doing in the testing room...?' she thought to herself. One of the doctors noticed her being awake and silently approached the frightened and confused young teen. " Don't worry there, kiddo," spoke the doctor, a very rude tone to his voice, almost like she was a two-year old. " You'll be fine. " He held an empty syringe up to the light, filling it with a greenish liquid. " We're just gonna preform a couple tests on ya, that's all. But then..." Sara blinked.   
" But then what?" she asked, the first time she had said a word all day. The doctor continued to fiddle with the needle.   
" There are other scientists around the world who want to do tests on you...the FBI, the CIA, different government and politically funded projects....Y'know, the usual." Sara continued to stare holes into the doctor.   
" But I do not wish to be tested." She bluntly stated.   
" Sorry. If I could have it any other way, I'd let you out righ now. But, well, there's rules and regulations, different procedures you have to follow. Like I said, sorry." Sara's face was now emotionless.   
" You will release me right now. " The doctor paid no heed. In fact, he seemed to ignore her all together.   
" Okay now....We're going to inject this special stimulant into your bloodstream. Try not to fidget; or else it'll hurt more." Sara wasn't too fond of having a complete stranger jam a sharp object into her arm, so she began to struggle.   
" Damn..." she cursed under her breath. They most likely suspected that, so they took the unlikely precaution of incorporating leather straps. Sara flexed her wrists, they were sore from the straps. The only availible body part she could move was her head. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead as the doctor and needle approached her arm. No matter how often he soothed her, telling her to calm down, she still squirmed and wiggled, desperatly trying to evade the needle's path. Finally, annoyed by her unco-operative attitude, he held her arm still, and slowly slid the sharp point into her skin. Sara opened her mouth to scream, but only a pitiful squeak came out.   
" It's okay, it's okay, and....there!" He took the needle out, and wiped the spot with some antisceptic. The drug went to work almost immediatly. She could feel her head begin to swim. Sara could faintly hear the voice of the doctor, although it was garbled and distant. " Now you're going to feel the drug right away. Just keep calm, chances are you might trasform...OH MY GOD!!!! GET THE OTHERS OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!! ALERT DR. GOODMAN AND THE OTHERS!! MOVE!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, Tony Goodman, followed by Lupie, trotted down the hallway. Tony smiled; he hadn't seen his sister for about three days now. She was cooped in the lab, or a cage 24/7 ever since the 'bully incident'. Suddenly, Lupie stopped. " Hm? Somethin' wrong, Lupie?" The time shifter looked ahead, nose sniffing the air. A small, throaty growl emitted from his throat.   
" Tony....I have a bad feeling about this." The young teen shrugged.   
" Aw, c'mon! You had a bad feeling about that tuna and banana sandwhich Flint found behind the furnace!"  
" Didn't he get sick?"  
" ....kinda..." Suddenly, a large blast of sound charged throughout the hallways. Bright red sirens came to life, the tiny spotlights dancing over the walls. The monotonous feminine voice came on the loudspeakers.   
" DANGER, DANGER. SECURITY BREACH IN BIOLAB, SECTOR 27-R. DANGER, DANGER....." Tony, not knowing what to do or where to go, dashed down the hallway - only to bump into someone, or something.   
" Since when did Uncle Bernie have carpets in the lab...?" His light, hazel eyes traveled up to what the present obstacle was. A large werewolf, approximatly seven feet tall, with large, yellow eyes and smooth, textured fur stood above him. Drool slowly dripped off of it's enormous dagger-like fangs. Lupie sprang into action.   
" Tony! Get out of here! Alert the others!" The tiny time shifter stared at the creature before him. "Sara....what has happened to you, my child?" Instead of responding, the oddity known as the Fabled Were-Sara roared, and lunged for Lupie. The small wolf snarled. " Forgive me, m'lady....Lupie shapeshift to....LUPIE-MASTER!!" Sara hesitated to attack. Before her stood a creature of incredible beauty. Lupie-master was at least twice the size of a normal wolf. Silky fur glistened around his head, like a shining mane under the artificial light. ( Ever seen Monster Rancher? You know Tiger of the Wind? He kinda looks like that, minus the horns & the blue fur.) A long, bushy tail swished back and forth in anticipation. His sleek, muscular body was held up by four large legs, each adorned with flesh-ripping claws. A small smirk crept up onto his face. " Now, will you think twice about causing any trouble here, Lady Sara?" Were-Sara snarled at the mockery. A voice deep down inside of her told her to stop, this creature is much more powerful and wiser than you are. The other, more dominant side told her to go ahead and kill whatever stood in her way. Sara lunged, mouth open wide. Lupie-master did the same. Unfortunatly, Sara made the move less than a second before LM could, and got a good swipe across his chest. The sound of blood splattering against the walls was horrible. Lupie-Master summoned up all of his strength, but ended up in losing more blood. 'I.....I just....can't stop her....' he thought. ' She's on a murderous rampage....full of hatred....and fear.....she needs a sense of self-belonging.....' Suddenly,  
" FLINT-STRIKE!!" * SMACK* The last thing she could remember was seeing a very angry granite hammer slam into her face.   
  
A steady drizzle could be heard, lightly tapping against the windows of the Bureau of Time and Space. The sky was a dull gray; the news had called for an overcast all weekend. Inside, where it was noticably warmer, Tony Goodman yawned and stretched. He had been by his twin sister's side all day, and the chair he was sitting in wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. With one last look at his sleeping sister, he exited the room to a waiting crowd of both humans and time shifters (with a few exceptions, of course! ^_~). Sara's aqua eyes fluttered open; she couldn't remember a thing. All she could see was that she was in the recovery ward of the lab. A large bouquet of roses decorated her bedside. A small envelope was hidden amongst the blood-red beauties. She gratefully opened it.   
  
Dearest Sara,  
  
I am sorrowfully aware of your present condition; the Fabled Were-Sara has come back. Just remember that no matter what happens, what you look like, or what you become, I will always be there for you. These roses are just a small reminder to the world that you, Sara Goodman, in any form, are still the most beautiful, and enchanting creature ever to bless the Earth.   
  
Always yours,  
Murlock Holmes  
  
Sara could feel herself beginning to blush at the hand-written note. " Oh, Murlock....thank you so much...." she jokingly wiped a tear away from her eye. Suddenly, a small scratching noise could be heard outside her door, accompanied by a voice.   
" Um, a little help here? I don't seem to be tall enough to open this door, not to mention I don't have opposable thumbs." The small pid-pad of Flint's feet could be heard, along with an exchange of 'thank you's' and ' your welcome's'. Lupie, back in his regular form, pawed the door open. "Sara?"  
" Hi Lupie." The small wolf smiled.  
" Ah, Lady Sara, it brightens my day to know that you are alright." He hopped onto the chair that Tony was sitting in earlier.   
" So...." Sara began. " What brings you here?" Lupie blinked.  
" Aren't you aware of what happened earlier today?"  
" ....Not really." The time shifter sighed. He wasn't exactly keen on telling her that she had murdered a group of doctors, and nearly killed him and her twin brother.   
" Well....you....transformed again, Sara." Sara's face went deathly pale.  
" Oh no....please tell me I didn't hurt anyone..." Lupie was silent. Tears began to roll down her face. " Oh no....Oh God no! What's wrong with me?!"A comforting paw could be felt on her lap.   
" Lady Sara....that is why I have come here. To tell you about my plan." The young teen sniffled back her tears.   
" What plan?"  
" To teach you. Since it is painfully obvious that the power I unknowingly gave you has now become part of your DNA, I will teach you to embrace it, instead of fighting it. You will learn to control it, and transform at will. Your powers will become a valuable asset in the search for time shifters and the fight against Petra Fina. Do you accept?" Sara was silent. ' If I accepted this,' she wondered. ' I would never hurt anyone else. I'd be able to control it...this incredible power that I have.....'  
" I accept." Lupie smiled warmly, but then went back to emotionless.  
" Excellent. Training starts as soon as your better. Good day, m'lady." With that, he hopped off, and exited the room. Sara was left to contemplate her future.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ta da! I won't be writing a fic on her training, that would take WAY too long. Instead, any fics that branch off of this will just have Sara able to control her powers. Lupie will become a regular tag-along, much like Pterri and Get-A-Long. Thank you, the readers, for your wonderful contributions! Ja ne!  
Ly the werewolf  



End file.
